1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic device testing, and more particularly, to a system and method for testing a digital camera module of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as laptops, digital cameras, and mobile phones come equipped with digital camera modules. Users can check images captured by the digital camera modules using an attached liquid crystal display (LCD) device of the electronic devices. Further, the digital camera modules directly record images thus simplifying the processing and storage of the image.
Advancement in the art meanwhile, has resulted in significantly high-resolution images being capable of maintaining image fidelity. Nevertheless, memory hog is an inconvenience, and so is camera shake during manual operation of the device, particularly as the latter results in blurred images. When displayed on a 1.2 to 3.5 inch LCD devices for example, images may seem sharp. However, when displayed on such larger devices like a CRT monitor or 15 inch or greater LCD, fidelity of the image suffers. Therefore, a system and method addressing the foregoing is desired.